Change
by Stargitay
Summary: Things sometimes change. Setting right after Olivia comes back from Oregon. Elliot is upset. M rating for fourth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Some facts are off in the story, but it's how I picture things happening in my head. These characters don't belong to me, but their actions do. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Part I.**_

One thing she noticed after she'd gotten back from Oregon, was that they weren't in sync anymore. Their steps faltered, there was a beat in between them. They couldn't read each other's thoughts like they used to - they didn't have that unspoken language anymore. They weren't the same people as before, and she blamed herself.

Because _she_ left him. Because she wanted to do what was best for _her._ Because she was selfish. She wanted him, but knew - or thought she knew, that he would never be hers, so she left. Now things weren't the same. He'd pined after his new partner, and Olivia had pined after him while she was away.

And now that she's back, Olivia can't help but regret every decision she's made in the last year. Exactly the length he's been separated from his wife.

Instead of going after him like she wanted, she ran away. She pushed him away, and he'd fallen into the arms of her replacement. All because she couldn't deal with her own feelings, with the fact that if she were to act on them, she would lose her partner. And ironically, she still ended up losing him.

Something needs to change, and it wasn't until recently that she figured out what it is.

Her.

Olivia needs to change if she wants him, Elliot Stabler, to stay in her life.

 ****E &O****

"Elliot, can I talk to you?" Her voice is calm despite the concoction of emotions flooding her brain and body. She takes a moment to look at him. He is more relaxed, wearing jeans and a jacket instead of his usual suit and tie. It looks good on him, and she likes it. But she can't help but think about when that happened.

"Uh.. Sure." His brows furrow and he follows her into the nearest interrogation room.

When the door closes, she takes a deep breath and faces him. "I um.. I'm sorry for leaving and not telling..."

He runs a hand down his face, "Don't do this now, Olivia. It's your life, your choice. You don't need to apologize to me." She can tell he's hurt and irritated, but she won't have it.

"I do because..."

"Olivia." He barks, eyes locking on hers in a deep stare for the first time since she's been back. He is angry. He steps closer to her, Olivia backing up against the door. She's intimidated, but not scared. She knows he'd never hurt her. "I don't want to do this with you." He grinds out. "I'm tired of your little games, your coming and going. I'm done. Okay?"

She grits her teeth, not backing down. "Elliot, you need to let me explain." It's all she can say, she knows he's angry, and she gives him props for not smashing something yet. But she won't let go.

"I don't _need_ to do anything except get back to work. That's what we're here for. That's what you came back for, because God knows you don't care about anything else."

And there it is.

Before she can get another word out, he yanks her arm and pulls her away from the door. He storms out, slamming the heavy metal behind him. In so many words, he's telling her exactly how she's hurt him. And as much as it stings to hear those words, she knows what she has to do to make it right.

 ****E &O****

She's done a lot of stupid things in her life. Almost getting knocked up by one of her professors had been at the top of the list, and is still in the top three. But having Elliot be mad at her is a whole new level entirely. He's never been this angry before. Not at her at least.

 _Coming and going._

That's why he's angry with her, and she can't blame him. Not for anything this time. She'd left because they were getting too close, and all she did was think about herself. She didn't want to lose him as a partner because of the feelings bubbling up with their new situation, so her first thought was 'run!' She didn't think about his feelings, his part in all of it.

She runs a hand through her hair, ruffling her short bangs. Those were also a mistake. She's really on a roll.

 _Way to go, Olivia!_

She'd hoped when she got back from Oregon that he'd be a little easy on her. _Hoped._ A girl can hope, but in hindsight it was more like wishful thinking.

She doesn't know why she's here right now. At the stoop of his building. A known unknown, as a famous public figure once put it. It is a push and pull kind of thing. Her heart is pushing her to talk to him. To tell him how she feels and why she left. Her brain is telling her to fuck off and go back to Oregon - or… somewhere else at least. She's tired of the fighting with him. But this time it's on her, and she wants to… no, she is going to make it right.

She has her tea in one hand, and a coffee in the other. She lets out a deep sigh and sets them down, taking a seat on the top step. She pulls out her phone and shoots him a quick text.

 _Meet me downstairs._

She hopes to God he'll agree. Olivia knows he's awake despite the late hour. With their job, no hour is too late, and she knows him.

The phone chimes with a text notification. She glances at it with anticipation.

 _OK._

She doesn't know if the feeling that washes over her is relief or fear. She doesn't know exactly what to be afraid of. _Lies._ She knows. She knows that as soon as he comes downstairs, he'll give her the cold shoulder until he is done being angry with her. He'll yell at her, and this time she'll have to take it because they're in this position because of _her._

 _Way to fucking go, Olivia._

Ten long minutes later, the front door to the complex opens, and she feels his eyes on her. She doesn't turn around, knowing he'll sit next to her. And he does. He leaves very little space, and if it weren't for the intense emotion radiating off of him, she'd think he isn't mad anymore.

"I brought you coffee." It's the start of a peace offering on her part, and she hopes he'll let up at least a bit.

He nods, taking the cup, "Thanks." But he doesn't sip. Doesn't down the contents, doesn't even fucking check the temperature. He just sets it down.

She sighs and her head drops a bit. "Elliot-"

"I told you I don't want to do this with you anymore, Olivia." His words are exhausted, and she's sure it's not from lack of sleep. She's done this to him.

"What even is _this?_ Huh, Elliot? Last I checked, we were partners. Partners come and go, you get a new one and move on. I sure as hell didn't see you have a problem moving on with Beck." She throws it out there, and that is her only defense. Other than that, she has nothing on him. Absolutely _nothing._

"Really, Olivia?" He's angry again, and frankly, she isn't phased by it anymore.

"Yes, really. I went _undercover._ I didn't have a partner. I didn't have fucking anyone-"

"That was your choice! Dammit Olivia…" Olivia, not Liv. It hits her like an onrushing train. "Not everything is about you! You left, without a word, or a call or a text! You left because... because... I don't even know why you fucking left, but you did!" His breaths are hard, forcing him to take a moment to calm down. Tears stream down her face, and Olivia knows that he's aware that they're there. He doesn't acknowledge it though, and if he does, he doesn't seem to really care. "And like I said early today. It's your choice. We are just partners."

He's about to get up, and she's done. She's done fighting him and the urges, and she's so fucking _done with it all._

"You know why I left, Elliot? We were getting too close. You were still married, and I was... I was developing feelings for you. I didn't want to be the one to tear your family apart Elliot. You have to believe that. I knew that… that if I stayed... It would have become something more.. At least on my part and..." She cries openly now, and she hates that he can witness her like this. Weak.

"Liv..." He sighs, turning his body towards hers. He shakes his head and rubs the tips of his fingers against his growing stubble. "Things with Kathy were over. Years ago. We stayed together for the kids."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were still married. Vows are vows, I wasn't about to put you _or_ your family in that kind of position." She casts a sidelong gaze at him and notices that he's looking at the coffee cup on the step in front of him. He know's she's right.

She swipes her bangs to the side and huffs - though it comes out as more a sob. Why couldn't this be easier? He's so stubborn, but then again so is she. "So what now, then?" She's tired, both physically and mentally. "This obviously isn't going to get resolved tonight." She shakes her head and downs the rest of her tea. _God, she fucking hates tea._

Olivia is tempted to grab the coffee that she spent $3 on and just chug that, but this is a serious, intense moment.

So she looks at him again, and he looks… bent. Not quite broken, but bent badly out of shape. And she hates herself for being the one to put that look on his face.

Then it hits her. She left him, his only _real_ friend, then his wife left him and kept the kids. She only had him, and had prepared herself when she decided to take the job in Oregon, but he had _no fucking idea._ Nothing prepared him for her leaving. Even... Even Dani Beck left him. Right before she'd come back, her replacement left him and the job because it was too hard.

God, she's so fucking selfish.

"Elliot," she whispers, another torrent of tears brimming her bottom lashes. She doesn't want to cry again, not when he's vulnerable too.

He drops his head, looking at her. She sees the muscles working in his jaw. "I don't think this is going to get resolved tonight, Olivia. I'm tired." he looks at the front screen on his phone, and she finally realizes how late it really is.

She nods, standing up, the disposable tea cup in her hand nearly crushed by her grip. "I- I uh.. Can we go somewhere? Sometime this week... To talk. I want... I just want..." Olivia sighs, because the words don't come to her. "Can we just meet this week? After this case." She hates how desperate she sounds. She hadn't planned on saying half the shit she told him tonight - especially the bit about having feelings for him. She wasn't sure she was going to tell him that part, ever. But tonight she did, and she can't go back.

He nods as well, standing and taking the coffee with him, "We'll talk. Just... let me know when."

Before he turns around, he takes a sip of the coffee. She sighs, a hint of relief in it. Things aren't okay right now. Not in the least. But with that sip.. She knows that they _will_ be.

 **TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part II.**_

She hadn't expected to be gone as long as she had. An excruciating 5 months away from New York. She'd planned on a few weeks. Infiltrate, take down, go home. That was the plan. _Plan._ Nothing really goes according to plan for Olivia. She's learned the hard way that no amount of planning can stop fate. She didn't plan on finding a whole new case in Oregon, finding a girl who was kept in a basement for sex. She didn't plan on spending so much time with Dean Porter, and she sure as hell didn't plan on him finding her.

Her plan was to talk to Elliot that night. They would work things out and everything would go back to normal. She isn't naive, she knows that normal is a far cry from what they were, but it's _their_ sense of normalcy that she craves. Her plan was to talk to him.

Then Dean Porter showed up.

That thursday, at 6:37 PM, the cocky, conceited, self-righteous, son of a bitch shows up at the precinct, looking for her.

And of course she was on a take-out run. Of course Elliot had gladly taken a message for her, and of course that message was " _I never got the chance to thank her for helping out with that case. I'd like to take her out, could you give her my card? Let her know that I was here?"_

When she got back to the house, Elliot was a new type of grumpy. He was _unbearable._

She had a plan to talk to Elliot tonight, and instead, she's out getting drinks with Porter.

"Olivia?"

She looks at the man sitting across from her, and she sighs. She wishes it was Elliot sitting across from her. Hell, he could be yelling at the top of his lungs and she'd be happier than she is right now.

 _Hey, Olivia? You remember all of those stupid things you've done, Well this-_

"Detective Benson."

"Yeah." It's clipped, and she washes down the regret with a swig of flat beer. How long has she been here?

"Look, I wanted to thank you for helping with the case out there…" He gives her a boyish smile, and if she was someone else, she'd find it attractive. If she wasn't constantly thinking about Elliot, and how his smile won the contest, she'd consider going out with Dean.

"No problem. It's my job and I can't seem to stay away from it so.." She trails off, and thinks that no truer words have been spoken. The damn job seems to ruin everything.

"Well.. I was wondering.. Maybe if you'd like to get away from it for a night, you might wanna go out with me sometime?" His egotistical head deflates a sizable amount when he speaks, and she feels bad. Poor guy isn't used to being nervous.

She gives him a tight lipped smile and sits up straight, "Dean, you're nice. But.. I have a lot on my plate right now.. I actually.. I'm working something out with someone, and a relationship right now would just get in the way. I'm sorry." She stands up and throws a ten on the table. That'll knock him down a few pegs, _and_ draw the line between a date and a drink with a (not so friends) friend.

She doesn't wait for him to finish talking or even respond to her, and in moments, she's out the door.

It's amazing how fast you can stop a cab with a badge.

She rattles off Elliot's address and the drive there is quiet. She needs time to think of what she's going to say. She's relieved that she hadn't asked Elliot to talk that night, because if she did, she'd be in an even worse shit storm than she's already in.

She's going to be completely honest with him, she decides. He deserves that much.

Between the moment she gets out of the cab, to the moment she's at his door, she's run what she's going to tell him in her head at least 5 times. She's scared that he's going to reject her apology and explanation altogether, but it's the only chance she's got. They've got a new problem on their hands as well. Dean. She knows he's going to be pissed about that. It's a given.

She's knocked at least four times, and she's worried that he's asleep. Or maybe he's not there? She doesn't have a key like the last time he and Kathy split up. Even if she did, she's not stupid enough to use it at a time like this.

She's about to give up now, give up and go home, and as she turns to walk away, the sound of a lock turning stops her in her tracks. It's now or never.

"Olivia?" The deep rasp of his voice tells her that he was in fact sleeping, and the guilt bubbles up in her body. Her timing is always _so_ perfect.

She turns around slowly, a shy smile spreading on her face. "Hey.. I didn't know.. I didn't realize that you were sleeping." She looks at her watch and winces. It's 10:30 PM, that's usually when normal people sleep.

"It's been a long week." He scratches the back of his head and yawns, and she takes that as her cue to get the hell out of dodge.

"Yea. Yea, It has. Sorry- I'll just come back lat-"

"You're already here." He grumbles and moves back into his apartment, leaving his door slightly ajar, and that's the friendliest invitation she's getting from him. At this point, she'll take anything. She lets out a slight breath and walks into the apartment. She's never been inside before, just in the past few weeks, she'd only been there to pick him up.

She closes the door and makes no move to get comfortable.

"Liv, get in here," She hears him, and she exhales. _Liv._

They're getting somewhere.

She moves into the living room where he's already sitting on the couch, a beer in hand. _When did he get that?_ She wants one, but she's not about to ask. Not right now.

"I uh.. I wanted to talk." It's obvious she's nervous, and she hates him right now. She hates him because she's so weak around him, and he makes no move to take away those nerves. He's basically basking in it. God, she hates him.

"So talk." He takes a swig then sets the beer on the coffee table.

She takes a deep breath, preparing for the speech she'd perfectly planned out, and for once, she prays to whatever God is listening, that things go according to plan. "I.. I'm sorry, Elliot. I shouldn't have left without talking to you, or even letting you know." Good. Safe start, apologies sometimes go a long way.

He lets out a sigh and runs his hand down his face. "You're still not understanding, Olivia. You're still making this about yourself."

 _What the fuck?_

She stands up immediately. "What do you expect me to say, Elliot?" Her voice is rising, and the anger is surfacing.

"That's what you're not getting. I don't want you to say anything. I don't know why you care so much! You didn't care to let me know when you left, so you shouldn't care how I feel about it. It happened, Olivia. We can't go back, we can't erase anything. We just need to move on."

She's shaking her head, her arms are crossed tightly against her chest. "No. No, that's what we always do, Elliot. We fuck something up, don't talk about it, fight, move on, and it ends up happening again. Don't act like you've never done something you regret in your life. You aren't some high and mighty-"

"Of course I've done things I regret, Olivia-"

"Like sleep with my replacement? I saw the way you looked at her." She didn't mean to bring it up, she wasn't planning on that. She wasn't planning on bringing Dani into this, and by god, she wasn't planning on accusing her partner of that.

He's quiet, and he stares at her with disbelief. But he doesn't correct her.

"Oh my God." She begins, wrapping her arms around her waist tighter. "You slept with her."

He shakes his head, his fists clench. His brows furrow and he stands too. "How.. You came after she left." His gaze is intense. "Weeks before."

 _GO OLIVIA!_

"I came back to ask for my job back. But I saw you and her, and Cragen said that there was still room, but I wouldn't be your partner. I didn't see a reason-"

"You were here for weeks, and you didn't let me know?" He's so hurt, she can hear it in his voice. She hates herself.

She feels the tears brimming and she's not going to sit here anymore. She's doesn't have the energy to defend herself to him. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions, and as far as she's concerned, he doesn't own her. She taps the wall lightly with her fist, then makes her way to the door. Running is what she's best at, when she runs, he can't hurt her.

She's about to open the front door, when she feels his hand on her elbow, spinning her around. In seconds, she's pinned against the door, and he's in her space. He's _so_ close. "Why the fuck do you do anything you want without-"

"Why the _fuck_ do you care, Elliot?" The tears are visible on her cheeks and she can hear it in her voice. "You've made it clear since I came back to work that you don't want anything to do with me! Why _am_ I trying so hard to win forgiveness from someone who couldn't give two shits-"

"Just _shut up_ for two seconds, Olivia." He growls, pushing her against the door with more force. If she wasn't so upset, she'd probably notice that there's a bit of pain in her shoulders where he's holding her against the wood. "You do these things... You make these decisions, thinking that you don't have anyone to leave behind. But you _do._ I don't give a fuck about Dani Beck. I didn't sleep with her. It's _you._ It's always been you. And when you leave... God, Olivia. You don't _think!"_

She leans her head back against the door and bites her lip. Tears are streaming down her face.

He continues in a softer voice. "You may have been alone before, Olivia, but you aren't now. We've been partners for 10 years. It's time for you to act like I actually mean something to you." He's never been this open with her, and she feels a weight on her chest. She doesn't know if it's good or bad, but it's a pressure that's making it difficult to breathe.

She lets out a single, strangled sob, and she clenches her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Elliot." She whispers, and she lifts her hands, gripping his elbows. She can't see, but she imagines her knuckles are white.

He nods, his own eyes slightly watery, and his grip on her shoulders loosens. She's not pressed so tightly against the door, and she feels like she can breathe again. He doesn't have to say it out loud, she knows that she's somewhat forgiven. It's all she can ask for from him.

She runs her hands down his arms, her fingertips digging into the skin of his forearms, then she drops her hands.

She thinks that it's the end of this conversation tonight. She thinks that he's going to back up now. They have never been this close. Never shared this much air, and it's too intoxicating for her to handle. There's too much emotion in the air. Too much. _Too much._

But he stays. In her space. Breathing her air. Unmoving.

She tilts her head down, her gaze ripping from his, connecting to his chest. She can't look him in the eye right now. Not when they've both bared their souls in so many words.

"Olivia, look at me."

And in half a second, her eyes are at his again. She can't deny him anything. He says 'jump', she says 'off what?' And that thought is like a freight train smashing into her imaginary walls. She would do anything for him.

His hands are still on her shoulders, and she feels them slide down her arms, his grip tight, but not squeezing like before. He's looking her in the _soul._ "You said that.." His voice is deep, quiet and she's entranced by the low timber that's rolling off his lips. "You said that you left because we were getting too close, and you were developing feelings."

 _Those words exactly, actually._

She lets out a deep, strangled breath and nods. She can't speak right now. She can't. As soon as she opens her mouth, she knows she'll cry. She can't do that anymore.

His fingers slide down the sleeves of her jacket, over her wrist, then linking with her fingers. He's touching her hands, he's holding them. "Did you ever think that.. That the feelings were- were mutual?" For once he sounds nervous, and that oddly gives her a boost of confidence.

"Elliot." She hisses, yanking her hands away from his. "You were _married_. You're still married. The feelings _couldn't_ be mutual. We're partners."

He scoffs and pulls away, moving into the kitchen and he takes out two beers. A peace offering on his part. Progress.

"Look how well that's turning out. And.. I'm not married. Not since monday." He avoids her gaze as he hands her a beer. She watches him in disbelief as he moves into the living room and plops down on the couch.

Monday. The night on his stoop.

"Monday?"

He takes a long swig of the cold beer, then looks at her. He gestures her over, and she follows. She puts the beer on the coffee table, suddenly not craving the alcohol anymore. Their eyes connect and he nods. "Yea, We filed last year and.. I guess we forgot when we decided to get back together earlier this year. I guess it worked out in our favor." He's completely stoic, and she looks like a deer in headlights.

"I uh.. I'm sor-"

He laughs, and she can't tell if it's genuine or sarcastic.

"You're not. And to be honest, I'm not either. It's been a long time coming." He sets his half full bottle on the coffee table and scoots over on the couch. "Olivia, will you please sit down? You're making _me_ anxious." He's serious, but there's humor in his words. They're going to be okay.

She keeps repeating that in her head. _They're going to be okay._

She sits next to him, and for the first time in weeks, she feels a twinge of relaxation. They're on good terms, they talked, this is just like any other night they'd spent together after a tough case. Talking and beer. Nothing different.

Right?

"They were." He says quietly, "They are."

She feels his fingers on her chin, turning her face towards him, and he drops his hand. Their eyes are connected like never before. She can see every flake of green, dark blue, light blue, his dark, dilated pupils staring into hers. She can see everything that he's trying to say.

Before she can ask what he's talking about, he speaks again.

"The feelings were mutual, and they still are."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part III.**_

She can't really breath in this moment. When she told him about her unrequited feelings for him, she fully expected it to be just her. She didn't him expect to have the feelings as well.

She clears her throat and looks away from his piercing gaze, "So uh.. Now what?" Change the subject. Good.

When she looks back at him, his gaze has dipped to her lips and it's happening. She can't let this happen. They _just_ cleared things up so they can have a good, steady partnership. Not a relationship. Or one night stand, or whatever it is he's looking for.

She shakes her head and it brings his eyes back to her, "El.. We're partners. This can't- it can't happen." She tries to sound firm, no chance for yes, but her voice is shaky and she's blinking excessively. She does that when she's nervous. And right now is the only feeling that's running through her body, is nerves.

He smiles and his eyes dart between hers and her lips. _When did that become one of his focal points?_ "It's been happening for years, Olivia." And the use of her full name makes her body grow warm.

She shakes her head, "It needs to stop. We're partners-"

"Will you _stop?_ You run from things when you get scared, don't run from me again." His eyes are swimming with emotion, and he scoots closer to her.

She looks at him and she's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Does she really want to risk their partnership for a relationship that they're not 100% sure is going to work? But does she really want to go through life not knowing what it's like to be with him?

 _Don't run from me again._

She can tell he's still hurt, but right now, he's offering way more than she would ever ask for.

He leans in, brushing his fingertips against her cheek, and she lets out a puff of breath. "What about the job, El?" She murmurs, her brown pools connecting with his blue ones. Their bodies are almost touching, he's so close. Not as close as he was when he had her pinned against the door, but close.

"We'll figure it out, Liv. We always do."

Her body is filled with emotion. Completely different from when she got to his apartment, and the change makes her dizzy. She sees his eyes dip to her lips again, and she feels the heat rise in her body. Breathing is all she can do, anything else will break her.

"This is why you ran the first time, Olivia, right?" He's speaking softly, his voice deep and soothing and she could listen to him speak all day.

She looks at her hands in her lap and nods. She left because she couldn't handle the feeling she was feeling for him. "You tried that option and it didn't work, why don't we try this option too?"

When she doesn't speak, he continues. "Don't run this time. We'll get through it together, we'll be okay. Don't run from me." He's cupping her cheek and his breath is brushing rhythmically against her lips, "Don't run from this."

She closes the distance and presses her lips softly against his, and God, she's never been this hungry for a man. All thoughts exit her mind when his arm wraps around her waist, when his other hand runs through her hair, brushes her bangs back. She breathes in from her nose because she doesn't want this to end. She doesn't want his lips to leave hers ever.

She wraps an arm around his neck, bringing him closer, and moans when his tongue parts her lips. _God, yes._ She accepts his tongue eagerly, tangling hers with his. This is what she craved. This is what scared her into running, and this is what's going to keep her grounded. She never wants to leave his side again.

The shrill ringing of her phone makes his arm tighten around her waist, his lips rub roughly against hers. She feels his hand move down her back, and over the waistband of her jeans, and she wants him to touch her. This was going too fast yet so excruciatingly slow, and she wants more. More.

 _More._

His hand cups her backside, then slides into her back pocket, pulling out the offending device.

It takes a second, then she feels it. His whole body freezes against hers, and she knows something is up. She pulls back slightly, searching for his eyes, and finds that he's looking at the screen of her phone.

God damn it.

The screen shows a missed call and a voicemail, the name on the screen cursing her. She feels hot. Hot from Elliot's mouth and hands on her body, and hot from the freight train of nerves that just hit her. She feels like she sweating. Sweating like a sinner in church.

Dean.

Elliot sits back against the couch and runs a hand down his face, arousal and frustration apparent in his demeanor. "You should uh.. You should take care of that." His voice is gruff. She bites her lip and shakes her head when he picks his half empty beer bottle and walks out of the room.

She looks at the phone screen, then hits play on the voicemail.

" _Hey uh.. I don't know what happened, or if I did something wrong. If you can get back to me, that'd be great."_

She doesn't want to get back to him. She wants to get back to kissing Elliot. She wants to feel his hands on her again. She wants Dean to disappear from her life so she can move on. She doesn't want any reminders of when she had to leave Elliot.

She shoots him a text instead, hoping that will extinguish any hope he has of having a chance with her.

 _Dean, I'm sorry, but I told you. I'm working things out with someone. I'm not interested._

She knows it's mean, but she's tired of things getting in between her and Elliot. She's done with that. She knows what she wants, she's done running, and she's not going to let anything get in the way.

She wants to turn her phone off, but they're both still on call, and Cragen would have their asses if they didn't pick up.

She takes her unopened beer, and walks into the kitchen.

Elliot is leaning against the counter, arms crossed against his chest, and she wants to smile at his obvious jealousy. He looks at her, his face revealing nothing. "What'd your boyfriend want?" His tone is harsh, and she rolls her eyes.

"Elliot, don't be like that. He wanted to thank me for helping out on a case when I was in Oregon."

She leans back against the counter across from him, and arches her eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that he didn't come on to you at all? He came _all_ the way out here to thank you." He stands up straight and moves closer to her, and her breath hitches. _When did this turn into an interrogation?_

"He did, but I shut it down. I told him I'm working something out with someone. I told him that I wasn't interested." She moves closer too. She places a hand on his chest, and a brief thought flicks through her mind. _They've kissed, she can do this, right?_ She looks into his eyes and pushes him back against the counter. "My interest is elsewhere." She speaks quietly, rubbing her palm lightly over his chest, her other hand cupping his jaw.

She can feel his jaw working under her fingertips and she wants to kiss him there.

"I'm not running from you, Elliot. I'm not running to Oregon or anywhere, and I'm not running to Dean Porter. I'm here." She says softly, and moves up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Okay?"

He palms her hips and brings her closer, "Alright." He grumbles, leaning down for another kiss. She happily returns it, nibbling his bottom lip before bringing it into her mouth. He exhales against her lips, and she wraps both arms around his neck.

Their lips mesh and tongues tangle, and it's everything she's ever dreamed of. She's not going to try and lie to herself and anyone else and say that she's never thought about kissing Elliot. About touching him, being touched by him. It's crossed her mind often. After tough cases, the easier cases, hell, in Oregon, he was all she could think about.

It's growing heated quickly, and suddenly, she's not so nervous. Not when his hands find their way back to her ass, and this time, not in search of a cell phone.

It's been too hot in his apartment since she was pinned against the door, and now's as good a time as any to at least shed her jacket. Just that. Just her jacket and she'll start to cool off.

She lets out a low, almost inaudible moan when his hands move up her back then down, his fingers digging into her waist as he tries to bring her impossibly closer.

He's kissing her like she's air and he needs to breathe, and all she can do is kiss him back. Her jacket hits the floor and immediately she thinks that maybe taking her jacket off was insinuating something, and moments later, her thoughts are confirmed when he begins to untuck her shirt from her waistband. Is she ready for this?

"Elliot, wait-"

He picks her up effortlessly and spins her around, setting her roughly on the countertop. "We've waited 8 years, Olivia." He growls, his hands sliding up her thighs.

 _Good point._

She spreads her legs and pulls him to her by the collar of his shirt, and wastes no time slanting her mouth over his. They spent their whole life waiting and running. It's time to finally just let it happen.

He grips her ass and pulls her closer to the edge of the counter, their hips connecting. She tilts her head back and lets out a breathy moan, and he takes the opportunity to shower her neck with bites and kisses. She can't really grasp the fact that this is Elliot. Elliot is ravishing her body like no other man has, and they haven't even shed anything. _Well except for her jacket._

And on that note, she reaches over his shoulders and grasps the material of his t shirt, yanking it up. He pulls back slightly, removing his shirt in one swift motion. Even like this, they're in complete sync with each other.

She knew it would be like this.

He pulls back slightly, his hot breath scraping down her neck. She can feel his fingers play with the bottom button of her shirt and every emotion she's ever felt in his presence floods back into her brain. Her eyes slip closed as he pulls her shirt out of her waistband, and she pushes back the nagging voice telling her to stop. They're ready for this. He's ready for this, he said so, he's been waiting. She's ready for this.

He begins at the top of her shirt, unbuttoning one by one, and as each new patch of skin is revealed, he covers it with his mouth, nipping, licking. She presses her palms against his bare shoulders and the heat that radiates off of him is suffocating. Her fingertips drag down his arms, and before her brain can register what's going on, her hands grab his, yanking them away from her shirt, and effectively ripping the remaining buttons out of the holes.

He stops, staring at her with the most predatory gaze she'd ever witnessed on his face, eyes raking up her body, assessing, saving. She's breathing hard, and so is he, and it's the only noise in the small space of his galley style kitchen. Her shirt hangs loosely at her sides, one shoulder exposed.

In seconds, he's back against her, their bare abdomens pressed together, and she breathes out. He stares into her dark eyes and pushes her shirt off of her shoulders, letting it drop onto the counter behind her. She leans back on the counter, resting her weight on her hands, and lets his exploration of her body further. He's kissing the tops of her breasts, licking and nibbling in between them, and is about to unclasp her bra when they hear it. Coming from _his_ pocket.

Her mouth drops open and she lets out a shaky breath. She watches him as he pulls the device out of his pocket, and his shoulders slump, and immediately she knows. It's a wake up call. Snapping them back to reality.

"Stabler."

"Got it. I'll call her. Bye, Cap."

He tosses the phone on the counter beside her instead of trying to fit it back into his pocket. His jeans are officially too tight, and it has everything to do with the half naked woman sitting on the counter in front of him. Legs spread, breasts heaving, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

"We gotta be at mercy." He mumbles, his fingers brushing the underside of her bra, his eyes grazing over her body.

"Okay," She whispers.

"This doesn't change anything."

She looks at him with wide eyes, and for a second, she thinks he means that they're still just partners. That what just happened was a mistake in his eyes, and nothing would change between them. _As if it already hasn't._

"I mean getting called out. It doesn't change the fact that I want you."

She breathes out a sigh of relief and nods, her eyes never leaving his. "Okay."

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part IV.**_

In Oregon, she'd surprisingly gotten a decent amount of sleep almost every night. Other than the few snoring hippies in her group, she'd caught up on about 5 years of sleep.

And in a week, she lost as much.

It'd been a full week since that night in his apartment, since they almost had sex on his kitchen counter.

She doesn't want to think about how a week before _that,_ he'd been pissed beyond words at her.

The case they got called into that night unraveled throughout the week and it turned into something bigger. A week on about four hours of sleep.

Once again, it is Thursday night and all Olivia can think about is Elliot and Sleep. And sleeping with Elliot. She's never caved so quickly for a man, and although it is a bit embarrassing, she also craves more of him. And the fact that during the week of nonstop investigation, he's constantly looked at her like his next meal.

So _that_ didn't help.

She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. She needs real food, a shower, about 10 hours of sleep, and she's good to go for the next few days. That's all. Too much?

Almost as if her boss has read her mind, the stout man comes out of his office, dark circles under his worn eyes, "Benson, Stabler, I don't need this investigation being screwed up by your tired asses. Go home, get some sleep, and be back here Saturday morning. 6 AM." He looks as if he could catch a few too.

Olivia massages her temples and the relief that drains from her body is almost orgasmic. The thought of sleep brings a smile to her face.

She looks at her partner, who is looking at her, and she gives him a weak smile. She knows what he's thinking, and the thought makes her bite her lip. The fact that he's so eager to be with her is sending shocks through her body.

"I need food, a shower and more than a few hours of sleep before we.." she looks around and leans closer, biting her lip "finish what we started."

He smirks and leans in too, crossing his hands over his desk. "Who said I was going to say anything about that?" He asks, a coy smile on his lips.

She rolls her eyes and stands up, grabbing her purse and jacket. "Alright then, I suppose I'll see you on Saturday. Bright and early."

He lets out a groan and follows her as she walks out of the 1-6. And just like she would do anything for him, he'd do the same in a heartbeat. "How about I take you to get some food on the way to your place, we'll shower, then…." he trails off as they pass a group of uni's. They step into an elevator, and as soon as the doors close, he has her against the wall. " _Then,_ I can help you relax. Give you a massage, maybe an orgasm.." he smiles boyishly, pressing his body against hers.

She lets out a breath, and a brief thought runs through her head about elevator cameras. But it's quickly lost when his lips press against hers. She'll never get tired of his warmth.

Their tongues slide against each other in a battle of dominance. A single moan escapes her lips before he pulls away completely, then it's a whimper.

"Who said anything about _we_ taking a shower, huh?" She asks breathily, her hands caressing his chest. "What if I want to shower alone?"

" _We_ will be taking a shower together because I know how long _you_ take. Besides, what's the harm in killing two birds with one stone, huh? You could wash the case off for a day while I make you come so-"

She clamps her hand down over his mouth and bites her lip. "Save it." She murmurs, and as soon as the words escape her lips, the elevator dings and the sliding doors open.

 ****E &O** **

Olivia leans back in the booth, fork clanging against the empty plate. Comfort food when comfort wasn't needed is one of her guilty pleasures.

Elliot has yet to finish his food, but he isn't too far behind. A few days without a real meal is doing a number on her. The carbs and calories of the chicken alfredo give her a spark of energy that she's sure will be gone by the time they get to her apartment.

"That was better than it should have been. I need to not go such a long time without meals."

Elliot nods, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "You and me both."

Olivia finishes off her water then pulls out her wallet, "I got it this time."

"You sure?" He asks, his own wallet between his fingers. "You bought last time. My treat this time?"

She throws two twenties down onto the table and stands up, "Mm no. You'll get _your treat_ when we get back to my apartment. Now let's go, old man."

Elliot is slack jawed at Olivia's insinuation, only registering her insult a few moments later. "Old man my ass.." he mumbles, following the brunette out of the diner.

When she steps into the chilly evening, she can't help but smile. She's still a bit confused on where she and her Partner stand, especially with a new, budding relationship, but the fact that he isn't showing any signs of anger towards her anymore is an extremely good sign.

"Car's this way, Benson." His gruff voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she turns to look at him.

"Right. Sorry I was thinking."

"Hm. About what?" He asks, his shoulder brushing hers as they walk down the sidewalk.

She shrugs, looking at the lamps that line the street, "Just about the past few weeks I've been back. It was rough at first, and I know it's my fault really, but.. I'm just really glad we're okay again." She didn't mean to let that much out, but she figures that since he's almost seen her completely naked, a few vulnerable words won't do much damage.

"Yea, it was rough. For both of us. But for the record, I'm glad too. And.." he stops, wrapping his arms around her middle, bringing their bodies flush together. "I'm glad that we can be together.. like this." He murmurs, lips brushing over hers.

"Me too." The words are merely a whisper, but they're full of emotion.

He kisses her tenderly, taking her top lip in between his before letting go completely. "It's getting late and if we both want to shower before we end up falling asleep where we stand, we better get going."

She takes his hand in hers, and simply nods, pulling him towards the SUV he'd bought to accustom his children.

 ****E &O****

She'd fully intended to take a shower then shag Elliot, but the minute she steps into her shower, Elliot somewhere in her living room or kitchen, she _really_ feels the weight of the day. Of the week. She's exhausted, and it isn't just physically.

She knows that Elliot will understand, he won't bat an eye if she tells him she doesn't want to have sex tonight. He'll agree as if he'll get some any other time, like it's no big deal. But they both know that this is a huge deal, and that's why she thinks that maybe they should wait. To when it will be perfect, and the only exhaustion present will be after, when they're both satisfied.

She tilts her head up under the spray, enjoying the few seconds of bliss. The air is thick from steam, but she thinks that maybe there's some tension in the mix. Tension from sexual frustration, tension from the way she and Elliot were just a few days before, tension from the case that was probably far from being solved, and tension from the Dean incident.

The sound of the water being sucked down the drain clears her mind, and along with the water, the tension goes away.

 _At least some of it._

She figures that the sexual tension between her and her partner will always be there. It's hard to look at him and not wonder what his hands feel like on her body. She shakes her head and hurries to finish her shower, because she remembers that Elliot wants a shower too.

When she finishes, she pulls on her robe and runs a brush through her hair, then pads out into her bedroom. She rolls her sore shoulders, and thinks briefly about what she did to them to make them sore.

 _It's probably just exhaustion._

She hears a knock on her bedroom door as she rummages through her underwear drawer, and she pauses. She looks into the mirror, making sure there's nothing teasing peaking out.

"Come in, El," she speaks loudly, crossing her arms over her breasts.

His head is turned down slightly, and she smiles at his attempts to be gentlemanly. "I uh, I just realized I don't have any clothes to change into." He murmurs, his eyes turning up to her.

The moment he does, any other word dies on his lip, his mouth running dry.

She watches as his eyes drag slowly down her body, and she feels her nipples tighten under his gaze. "I have one of your shirts you can wear but that's about it." She says quietly, her dark eyes on his.

"Do we _need_ clothes?"

Her breath hitches and she subconsciously tightens the belt on her robe. She knows he can see her aroused nipples through the thin fabric of her robe. She wants to tell him that tonight isn't a good night for sex, but the gush of liquid between her legs tells her otherwise.

She bites her lip and shrugs. "You go get in the shower and I'll find you something."

He does as he's told, but not before wrapping his arms around her waist, sliding his hands down the soft material to where it rests on her plump backside. He squeezes, bringing her closer, and attaches his lips to the skin below her ear. "If you don't want to do anything tonight just tell me," he rumbles, his voice thick with arousal. "But until you do…" he doesn't finish his sentence, just pulls away and takes her body in once more.

And then he's in the bathroom, door closed.

And all of a sudden she's not so exhausted.

She lets out a deep breath and sits down on her bed. She can feel her heart thrumming in her chest, and the faint sound of rain outside her window. When did it start raining? When she hears the shower turn on and the scraping of the shower curtain rings against the rod, she know's she's safe to get dressed. She doesn't need him walking in on her while she's naked. Not while she's trying to figure out if tonight is the best night to consummate their relationship.

Relationship. Damn.

That's such a scary word, to her at least. They never worked in the past, either because of her job or because of her possessive partner.

Those two aren't problems anymore, seeing as her partner works with her and _knows_ the job as well as she does.

She's not even sure if partners are allowed to be in intimate relationships.

 _Shit._

She stands up and paces around the room, thinking about what they're going to tell their boss. She's not ready to be split from Elliot. She came back because she missed working with him. Seeing him every day, helping people regain their lives with _him._

She runs a hand through her damp hair and bites her lip. She didn't quite think things through.

She looks at the clock, seeing that it's nearly midnight, and she sighs. She moves back towards her dresser and pulls out a pair of panties and a night shirt. It's long enough to where it covers most of her legs, stopping a few inches above her knees.

She slips on her panties, then unties her robe, not paying attention to the stopping of the shower, or the unlocking of the bathroom door.

She's about to drop the robe when she hears his husky voice, "You trying to put on a show?"

She jumps and covers her body with the robe, half hanging off her shoulder, " _Fuck,_ Elliot," she hisses turning her back to the half naked man in front of her. His chiseled chest is exposed and flashes of the night they changed their relationship rush through her head.

"You're wearing a hole in your carpet. I heard you pacing from in the bathroom. What's going on, Liv?" His voice is still husky but there's concern in it too, and she feels bad for worrying him.

She shakes her head and ties the strap of her robe tight around her waist. "Nothing.. I just.. I didn't think this through. We have to tell Cragen if we start something El, and I don't think I'm ready to lose you as my partner." She sits down on her bed, leaning back on her hands.

He crosses his arms and stands in front of her, his bottom half only covered by the thick, navy blue towel around his waist. "Even if it means we'd get to be more than partners?" His voice is soft, and she can't help but revel in it. She's not used to _this_ Elliot. She's used to rage and fists and anger and brooding.

She doesn't know which she prefers more.

Her eyes flit up to his and she bites her lip. "What if we don't work?"

He drops his arms to his sides and chuckles, a genuine sound rolling off his tongue. "Olivia, you were there at my apartment a few nights ago. _Very_ involved. I don't think working would be our problem."

She sits up straight when he kneels in front of her, his hands resting on either sides of her hips. She runs her fingertips over his muscular shoulder, then down his arm. "What do you think our problem would be then?" She can hear the insecurity in her own voice and she kicks herself for _once again_ showing vulnerability.

"I think.." he starts his fingers burning a trail up her calf, then stopping to rest on the outside of her thigh under her robe. His hand is branding her skin and _God_ she wants more of that contact. "That our problem would be.." He moves the silky material away from her body, revealing the patch of lacy boy shorts. "Not knowing when to stop." He finishes, moving her knee, then the other.

He's spreading her legs.

She wants this to be a serious conversation but she can't be serious when he's kissing the inside of her knee, her thigh, her-

" _El."_

Her head tilts back when his teeth graze her lace covered clit.

"You know what I think, Liv?" He husks against her core, his tongue tracing her inner thighs and up to her naval.

"Hmmm?" She moans, leaning back on her hands once again.

"I think that-" he hooks a finger inside her panties and moves the cloth away from her center. "Being together like _this,_ would be so much better than just partners. Don't you?"

" _Mmmhhhmmm."_ She's out of words when his tongue dips in between her folds.

He's distracting her, and by God she doesn't mind one bit. Not when his fingers drag her panties down her legs, not when his nimble fingers untie her robe, and most definitely not when he sucks her aching clit into his mouth while he pushed her robe back.

Fuck work, fuck exhaustion, and so help her, _fuck_ Elliot.

She drops back onto the bed and arches her body. He's rather talented with his mouth and she wishes she'd have known this sooner. She can't stop- nor does she want to stop- the moan that rips from her throat. She's coming undone, completely, and irrevocably, just for him.

She moves her right leg up, and over his shoulder, bringing him closer to her dripping heat.

He complies happily, hooking his hand around the top of her thigh and dipping his tongue into her opening.

Her mouth drops open and her fingers dig into his scalp.

" _Elliot."_

Her voice is pure sex, laiden with desire. He's never seen nor heard this side of her, and he doesn't ever want to go without seeing it again.

He can tell she's close by the way her hips buck against his mouth, the way she lets out a deep, breathy moan every time she breathes out.

She can't believe how close she is in such a short amount of time. She _almost_ feels pathetic.

But that thought is pushed away when she feels two thick fingers enter her body, roughly.

" _Yes!_ God, right there. _Fuuuuck._ " She calls out, her hand joining the other on his head. It only takes a few moments of deep strokes, fingers curling up against her G-spot, before she's coming hard against his mouth. His name rolling off her tongue like a prayer, his tongue worshiping her body like a temple.

This is what heaven is like, she decides. Obviously, there's nothing better than Detective Elliot Stabler making you come with his mouth and fingers.

After a few moments, and tender strokes of his tongue against her sensitive flesh, her breathing returns back to normal.

She needs a minute. She knows he's not done with her but she needs a minute to be sure that she didn't snap her spine during that orgasm.

"You okay?" He pants, his fingers sliding up her thighs and over her hips, coming to rest on her abdomen.

She sits up on her elbows, her bottom lip between her teeth, "I wasn't expecting that."

"You think too much, I thought I'd show you how good it feels to just.. _do."_ He has a sly smile on his face and she can't help the blush that spreads on her cheeks, and the tightening of her nipples.

"We still have plenty to work through, El."

He runs his palms over her thighs, "I know.. I know. But let's not try and overanalyze anything, okay? One day at a time."

She nods, pulling him up for a kiss, and she moans at the taste of herself on his tongue.

He crawls in the bed, not bothering to remove his towel, "Let's get some sleep," He murmurs, though the sound in his voice tells her he's completely not up for sleep.

He's got her so keyed up, she wonders if she'd even be able to sleep if she tried.

They both get under the covers, and cuddle up next to each other, her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. She avoids the fact that she's completely naked, reminding herself that he isn't quite decent either. But he's got the towel on and that can't be comfortable.

Suddenly she doesn't feel tired. Again.

She can feel his breathing even out, and she know's he's on the verge of sleep. She wants to make him feel as good as he made her feel just moments ago.

How can he go from… eating her out.. to half asleep in less than 10 minutes?

She thinks about the way they were a week ago, even a few weeks ago. Things were rough. She'd just wanted her best friend back. Now, she still doesn't _really_ have her best friend, but she has more. Her mind tells her over and over that this isn't the right thing to do, but her heart and her gut and that little craving between her legs tell her that having him like this is _way_ better.

She caresses his chest a bit, letting her fingers drift over the soft hair peppering his torso. Her hand slides lower, lightly moving over his belly button.

"What're you doing?" He mumbles, his voice hoarse with either sleep, or arousal. Probably both.

"Can't sleep," She murmurs, her eyes drifting shut as her hand moves lower.

She feels his breath hitch when she pulls the towel apart, letting one side fall to the side, and she almost moans out at the heat she can feel under the blanket.

"Liv," He grinds out, turning his head towards her as her fingers smooth over the patch of hair below his navel.

"I wanna touch you," She whispers, moving her head to look at him.

Her fingers come in contact with his semi hard erection, feeling the weight of it as she takes him into her hand. Her eyes slip back open as she strokes him softly, her breaths picking up as he hardens.

"I've never come that hard or fast while a man went down on me.." She whispers in his ear. She squeezes him softly, speeding up her movements. "I want you."

He growls at her words, and she can't quite comprehend that she's here right now, with him, like this. Even though they've kissed plenty of times over the last week and a half, even though they almost had sex on his kitchen counter, it still feels surreal to her.

She feels his breath brush her bangs, and in moments, she's flipped onto her back, forcing her to let go of his hardened member. "Not fair," She murmurs, but it's muffled by his lips. She still can taste herself faintly on him and, once again, the thought that he'd been between her legs with his fingers and mouth sends ripples of heat and wetness surging to her core.

"What's not fair?" He teases, spreading her legs with knees.

"I wanted to please you," She nearly pouts, and she almost hates herself for sounding like a teenage girl who'd just got her phone taken away. It's almost sickening actually, but the look on Elliots face tells her he doesn't really mind it.

"Who said there couldn't be pleasure?" He grinds into her, skin on skin, wetness coating him in all the right places. "This seems pretty pleasurable to me…"

"Elliot…" She hisses, her sensitive core tingling with the promise of another orgasm. Perhaps stronger than the first. God, the things this man does to her. It should be illegal. "I wanted to-" Before she can finish her sentence, she feels him nudging at her entrance, pushing softly through the resistance. She moans out at the feeling, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Wanted to what, baby?"

" _Fuck,"_ is all she can get out.

"As you wish," He husks, pushing deeper, harder. He's inside of her completely now, and she can't remember a time where she's ever felt this full. She can't remember feeling this complete and whole and- _dare she say it-_ loved.

It's crazy to think about it really, the fact that they're here, in her bed, connected in the most intimate of ways. He's fucking into her hard, but slow, making her feel every last inch of him. She's so full, she doesn't even have the room to let out a moan or even the tiniest of whimpers.

Her nails drag down his shoulders, over his back and she digs her fingers into the supple flesh of his ass, urging him on. She know's there's going to be marks tomorrow. On both of them. They're both too passionate for anything less.

"God, El," She shrieks, arching her back as much as she can, feeling him hit her at a new angle.

It's bliss.

Pure, utter, unadulterated, bliss.

And it's torture.

The bastard pulls away from her in the same moment she arches, instead resting his hand against the headboard, gripping it with tight fingers. His other hand pulls her hips roughly into his lap. She's at a weird angle, her ass perched in his lap as he sits on his calves, her back and head barely touching the bed.

She pushes up onto one of her hands, the other hooking around his neck, and she's almost riding him now. She has the room to grind down on him. She tilts her head back, letting it loll against the arm that's holding her up.

"What you do to me, woman," He growls, slamming into her hard. He sits back flat on his ass and lets his legs stretch out behind her, her own legs wrapping around his waist. He has both hands free, now able to grasp her hips and move her at a faster pace in his lap.

" _I'msoclose,"_ she cries, clenching around him.

"C'mon Liv, let me see you come for me again."

That's all it takes.

She's arching backwards, hips gyrating almost violently against him, pulling him deeper into her. Desperate cries rip from her throat, and he's careening over the edge with her, unable to withstand the sight of her coming around his cock. He grunts as he spills deep inside of her.

It takes several moments for them to actually come down from the euphoric states, and when they do, they collapse onto the bed. She nudges the towel off of the side of the bed and pulls only the sheet over them, feeling too hot for anything heavier.

"Jesus, Olivia." Elliot breathes out, pulling her body close.

She knows she'll feel a little sore tomorrow. Nothing unwelcome though.

"That was incredible."

"Definitely," He murmurs, burrowing his face in between her shoulder and neck. "Please don't run anymore."

She's knocked sideways, not knowing if she heard him right. "El?"

"I know I've been angry with you about leaving, but anger was the lesser emotion. I missed you so fucking much, Liv. I was hurt and.." She can tell this is hard for him, hard to talk to her about what he's feeling because he never does it. Not with her, not with his ex wife, not with Huang. He doesn't do this.

"No more running, El." She whispers reassuringly, caressing the back of his head with her fingertips. "I promise." It's scary for her to promise something like that, but it's the least she can do. Not running would prove to him that she, in fact, does care about him. After tonight, she can't bear the thought of not being with him.

"Things will get rough.. We'll have to tell Cragen and he's probably going to split us up. Maybe even transfer one of us." She knows he felt her stiffen a bit, but he keeps going, "Liv, being with you like this is worth losing you as a partner."

"I know.. I.. I feel the same way," She murmurs, "I just don't.. I'm not used to so much change in my life. It's gone from 0 to 100 and.. I really enjoy this, but it's going to take time getting used to. That's all. I won't run, not from you, not anymore, but that doesn't mean I still won't want space. Especially with all of this change."

Elliot smiles softly, knowing how independent she is, and most likely always will be. "Understandable."

She smiles back at him and kisses him softly, nibbling his bottom lip. "That also doesn't mean that change isn't good. Sometimes it is."

"It definitely is right now."

"Agreed."

"We should sleep now."

"Agreed."

They burrow into the bed more, getting comfortable, the heat of their bodies enough to lull them to sleep. And for the first time in months, they both fall asleep with very little stress on their shoulders.

 _ **End?**_


End file.
